puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bingo And Rolly - Roses
This is a song where Bingo and Rolly sing for their exes (Bingo’s ex is Kyno and Rolly’s ex is Karlissa) and they only want Keia and Lady. (Don’t Change it and my 24 year old sister wrote this) Lyrics (Rhythm) Bingo - Roses are red, Violets are blue (Rolly - check), Your heart is dead, You’re such a fool Why did I fall for you? I don’t care for you Roses are red (Rolly - check), Violets are blue (Rolly - check), Your heart is dead (Rolly - check), You’re such a fool (Rolly - check), Why did I fall for you? I don’t care for you Feelin’ Lost, I don’t know what to do But I just got some head In the back of my coupe Still feelin’ dead When I think about you I can do a damn thing When i’m without you I’ma take a trip to the past Off the shrooms Off the acid Then I’ll f**k my good b**ch Uh, ayy, call me young savage But i’m ballin’ like a Young Maverick My new wife is such a good girl She’ll lick my body better than you You gave me you heart, It was made of plastic No real lovin’, you’re a bastard At least I’m a rich one You need a real n***a, You should go get one So many h**s in my face, i picked Keia Make her pop it like a zit, huh Roses are red (Rolly - check) Violets are blue (Rolly - check) Your heart is dead (Rolly - check) You’re such a fool (Rolly - check) why did i fall for you? i don't care for you (2x) Rolly - say you want my love and you're liar but every look you give me it's like i'm a mother*****r you are probably thinking that i need you i don't need you, yeah say you want my love and you're liar but every look you give me it's like i'm a mother*****r you are probably thinking that i need you i don't need you roses are red violets are blue your heart is dead Bingo - you're such a fool (Rolly - check) Both - why did i fall for you? i don't care for you Bingo - roses are red (Rolly - check) violets are blue (Rolly - check) your heart is dead (Rolly - check) you're such a fool (Rolly - check) Both - why did i fall for you? i don't care for you (Rhythm) Bingo - i left you on the loose love around my neck startin' to feel like the noose all of the lies startin' to feel like the truth at the end of the day, b**ch, i'm f****in', flippin' you i'm sick of being rídiculed you were playin' with my heart you made me look like a fool you're a tragedy you may end up on the news i don't got no time for you not these fools no, no, oh, oh at the end of the day what are you gon' do? at the end of the day i'm happy without you ooh, at the end of the day i'ma still keep it true, true, true